Sonic Comix FANFICTION After Saving The world 17347536326 Times Pt:1
by FanGirl4Shadow908
Summary: This Is A Sonic The Hedgehog FanFiction (The Explaining Of The Fan Characters I Recommend You Skip) It Has Tons Of Comedy...And No Were Not Making The Fan Character's Perfect Most Of The Bad Stuff Happens To Them c: So Its Pretty Long But Priceless Some Romance? (We Have Characters From Sonic Underground: Sonia Manic And That Other Sonic Show: Sally (No Sticks NO SONIC BOOM)


Me: Hi Guys c: So...The 3 Fan-Made Girl Characters I Have...Are NOT Gonna Hook Up With Any REAL Sonic Characters...Except Jell... And A Little Explaining Of Them NOTE: You Can Skip This Jell: (**Age:** 16 Almost 17 **Traits**: Gets Jealous Easily Weak Unless She Has Her Her Bunny...(Belle) **Species: **Cat **Color: **Pink/White **Eye Color: **Mint **Dislikes/Fears: **Bugs...This Includes Charmy...Outdoor's Messy Things Being Dirty **Likes: **Knuckles, Romantic Things, Knuckles, Small Fluffy Things (Except Bugs), Knuckles, Clothes, Knuckles, Shoes, Knuckles, Being Soft,...Did I Mention Knuckles? Honey: **Age: **18 **Traits: **Time Traveling Can Turn Invisible Can Fly For A Short Amount Of time (10 Minutes) Not Good With Weaponry **Species: **Wolf **Color: **White **Eye Color: **Light Silver/Grey **Dislikes/Fears: **Water Team Chatoix(Fear ._.) Needles Vector(Most Out Of Team Chatoix) Loud Noises **Likes: **Cream(Food) Cream(The Rabbit) Wind Riding Extreme Gear (Average Skill Level) Melanie: **Age: **15 **Traits: **Clumsy Has Super Form Good With Electronics But Not As Good As Tails Good At Making Extreme Gear But Not as Good As Wing Competitive With Tails Taking Lessons From Wing Cup Stacking **Species: **Hedgehog **Color: **Black/Crimson **Eye Color: **Crimson Brownish **Dislikes/Fears: **Failure Tails(Sorta) Espio Heights Riding Extreme Gear **Likes: **Electronics Drawing Writing Fan Fiction (Cx Jk...Jk) Apples Rock Music And That's All Of Em...

**YOU CAN SKIP HERE!**

Jason: Wow...That Wasn't Long...

Bella: No Kidding...

Me: I Still Have 2 More...WANNA HEAR EM? :D

Bella/Jason: NOOOO!

Me: And One More Thing...So...Just Jell Was Gonna Hook-Up With A RSC (Real Sonic Character) But Then I Read Some Comics On D.A And...Melanie Is Too c: So I Have Made Her A Bit Younger So Without Further-

Melanie: Who? c:

Me: Melanie Go Back-

Melanie: WHO!? :D

Bella: I Like Her...

Melanie: WHOOOO!?

Jason: *Pets* She's So Soft!~

Melanie: Is It Shadow?~

Me: Well Your Certainly Like Me...But-

Melanie: OH MAH GAWSH WHO?!

Me: JUST READ!

Melanie: WH-

Me: SECURITY!

**The Story Starts With Melanie Sleeping On Her Laptop's Keyboard...**

Melanie: Zzzzz...

Tails: Melanie...

Melanie: *Snore* Zzzz...

Tails: MELANIE!...

Melanie: Zzzz...*Snore*

Tails: MELA- *See's Glass Of Water Next To Her* Ah Ha!

Melanie: *Snore*

Tails: *Sips Water* Mmm...*Slaps Her*

Melanie: GAH! NO MORE VAD- ...

Tails: ...Dear Mobius Took Ya Long Enough...

Melanie: What Are You Doing In My Room...

Tails: Well I Was Trying to Wake You Up Cause-

Melanie: *Grabs Him By The Shirt Colar YOU PERVERTED LITTLE YELLOW-

Sonic: ****ing Mobius Its 9 IN THE MORNING! Some People Are Trying To Sleep...

Melanie: Wait...Its 9?! ****!

(Swearing Does Not Make You Guys Cool...~)

Sonic: *Goes Back To Room*

Melanie: *Drops Tails And Looks For Clothes*

Tails: AHH! Oww...Why Are You In Such A Hurry?...

Melanie: BECAUSE...

Tails: Because...

Melanie: JUST CAUSE!

Tails: Caaaauuuuuuusseeee Why c:

Melanie: SHUT UP!

Tails: ...

Melanie: *Still Looking For More Clothes*

Tails: CAUSE WHY?! :D

Melanie: CAUSE! *Walks Into Bedroom*

Tails: CAUSE WHY :D *Following Her*

Melanie: This Is As Far As You Go Fox Boy *Closes Door*

Tails: CAUSE WHY!?

Melanie: BECAUSE!

(They Live In A Hotel Place Btw...**The Residents: Melanie Pines, Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles Prower, Silver The Hedgehog, Honey Zype) **

*5 Minutes Later Melanie Now Has Her Clothing On And Not Her XXL Sweat shirt And Fluffy Pant's c:*

Melanie: *Whispering To Self "No Time For A Shower...Ah HA! *Puts A Bunch Of Deodorant On* Perfect...

Tails: So...This How You Get ready In The Day?

Melanie: O-Only When I Need To Hurry!

Tails: Surrrreeee...

Melanie: Shut Up...

Tails: Better Get Going Pines...

Melanie: SHUT UP...I DON'T KNOW YOUR LAST NAME...

Tails: Ha...Your Never Getting My Last Name c:

Melanie: *Quickly Puts On Her Shoes, Jacket And Baseball Cap On*

Tails: So Where Ya Going c:

Melanie: JUST SHUT UP!

Tails: Where Ya Gooooiiiinnnnnggg? c:

Melanie: Ugh...No Time...*Runs To Car And Accidentaly Hits Face On Door* Gah! Oww...

Tails: Yikes...You Okay?...

(TAILS...MAKE UP YOUR MIND WITH YOUR PERSONAILTY...ARE YOU CUTE AND INNOCENT, A MYSTERIOUS A** OR YOU...IM SO CONFUSED ;_;)

Melanie: *Puts Hand On Eye* Fine...Fine...

Tails: Move Your Hand Melanie...

Melanie: Um...No...

Tails: Melanie...

Melanie: Nope...

Tails: ...LOOK ITS WHATEVER BOY BAND IS CURRENTLY POPULAR!

Melanie: You Think I'm That Stupid?...

Tails: ... LOOK ITS CRUSH 40!

Melanie: *Fan girl Scream* OMG! WHERE! WHERE!

(If Someone Did That To Me...YES I WOULD LOOK...Seriously I'm Not Kidding I Love Them ._.)

Tails: *Quickly Removes Melanie's Hand From Her Eye* ...YEESH!

Melanie: Grow Up...I Doubt Its THAT Bad...

Tails: *Gives Phone And Opens Camera*

Melanie: OKAY ITS THAT BAD...My Face...My Sexy Sexy Face ;-;

Tails: Not That Sexy...

Melanie: *Tries To Punch Him And Misses*

Tails: You Cant See Very Good Can You...

Melanie: NO! ...MAYBE!...Yes...

Tails: *Takes Melanie's Back-Pack And Opens It Up Searching For Something For Her Eye*...Hmm...No...no...N- OH MY GO-

Melanie: KEEP LOOKING FOR SOMETHING FOR MY EYE...

Tails: No...WAIT! Ahh This Will Work...*Puts Eye Patch On Melanie*

Melanie: Thanks...

Tails: Don't Mention It...But...Why Did You Have An Eye Patch In There...

Melanie: ...No Reason...

Tails: So...Are You Gonna Be Okay?...

(Nice Tails It It c:)

Melanie: No I'll Be Fine...*Attempt's To Drive Car And Accidentaly Hit's Silver's Moter-cycle* ...*Looks Out Window* Shhh...

Tails: Still Think You'll Be Fine?...

(Sorry Episode Ends Here...WAAAAYYYY To Long ._.)


End file.
